


Bruised

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drama, Fighting, M/M, bittersweet romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Fighting can relieve a lot tension.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), RusAme - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Bruised

** Bruised **

Ivan felt his body vibrating with energy. His eyes burned with the threat of tears as his vision turned red. He felt himself moving before he could process what he wanted to do and grabbed his ex by the shoulder. He turned him around to see his face twisted in anger before connecting his fist to it.

Alfred felt his head snap back as his glasses slid off his face and fell somewhere in the house. The punch hurt, the taste of blood filling his mouth, but he felt numb before the pain could settle. He reached for Ivan's arm that had hit him and pulled on it, making the other stumble forward and he head-butted him without mercy. Ivan was stunned by it and fell back when Alfred let him go. He felt hot blood running down his face and he touched his nose to find that the appendage was facing the wrong way. He grit his teeth as he looked at Alfred, watching him spit out blood and possibly a tooth if he had seen that right. They stared at each other with silent fury, breath ragged and fists clenched.

"You were supposed to be there for me," Alfred finally spoke. "We have so much history together and you let me down again. How is it that you get the right to punch me first when I shoulda been the one to hit you!"

"You talk like you actually care about our history!" Ivan spat. "Between our love and the wars… I can't wait forever."

Alfred felt his rage seize him, a clear memory of a promise now broken by Ivan's words, blinded him. He lunged forward, getting on top of Ivan and punching him in the face, breaking the older nation's nose even more and busting his lip.

"You promised!" Alfred screamed as he punched Ivan over and over.

Ivan grabbed at Alfred's arms and rolled them over, slamming him to the floor.

"You lied to me!" Ivan shouted back, his blood splattering onto Alfred. He wrapped his gloved hands around Alfred's blood stained neck and began to squeeze, but Alfred raised his leg to knee Ivan in the crotch. Ivan winced and fell, but in the process elbowed Alfred in the stomach. It was hard enough to make him feel whatever was left of his lunch rise up. He quickly turned as much as he could to vomit then kicked Ivan off of him. Ivan grabbed the leg and dug in his fingers, making Alfred cringe.

"I loved you!" Alfred shouted, finding the strength to pull free his leg and move back. "I lied because I loved you! I didn't know… I didn't…"

"I loved you too… but it doesn't matter now, does it?" Ivan rasped. He could feel his body becoming heavy as he sat on the floor. He blinked slowly only to find tears in his eyes. "We both have lied, broken promises, ruined each other, but I still…"

"You still…?" Alfred asked, feeling the ache in his chest and throat more than anything else.

Ivan nodded as he wiped at his face, smearing tears and blood. He could hear Alfred moving but didn't look up until he felt the other's presence in front of him. Alfred's brilliant blue eyes where bloodshot and tears ran down his bloody face as well.

"I do too." Alfred confessed. "I know I shouldn't, but I do."

"We've had so many fights like this, but we still…" Ivan took a staggered breath and Alfred reached up to caress Ivan's cheek then moved to his nose where he cracked it back into place. Ivan winced but nodded in thanks, and Alfred nodded in return.

"It's not healthy, but all I want is you," Alfred said softly.

"As do I," Ivan replied.

He stared at Alfred for a moment, contemplating his next move, then reached out to cradle Alfred's chin and pull gently. Alfred moved forward without hesitation and pressed his forehead to Ivan's. Ivan looked into Alfred's eyes and Alfred looked into his, a brief glance into the eyes that held so much anger just a second ago now full of sadness—before they both closed the gap between them. A kiss that was so tender and light that it almost felt nonexistent, but the dull ache in Ivan's busted lip proved otherwise. They knew what they felt, they knew the fights wouldn't stop, but neither could be without the other.

* * *

*****So... discord been giving me ideas and I'm lovin it u.u Should I just make another collection at the point??  
**


End file.
